


Eighteen Days and Seventeen Nights

by Bhishak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Kisses, M/M, Other, Sleepless nights, Survivors Guilt, passing out while training, possible triggers, self blame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Six days is a long time to continuously stay Hulked out, it takes a toll on ones body over time.





	1. The First of Many

Clint sat perched on a tree branch waiting for the guards to change in order to make his move. The Hulk sat behind a mound of snow near by impatiently wait to smash the base down with his bear hands. Looking over Clint rubbing his eyes tiredly as he turned his com on and said,"It's been six days Nat, how much longer do you think Bruce can take it in there?"

"Don't worry, Bruce bear will be fin-Clint nows your chance!" 

Taking an arrow out with lightning speed Clint shot the new guard with ease before jumping off the tree branch. Noticing the sudden movement Hulk took off through the snow mound, him along with everyone else raided the base. 

The Hulk took down several of the bases walls before a few areas collapsed in on themselves, luckily none of the Avengers were near those areas. After they took the base down they each shared a celebratory cheer in finally completing the week long mission. 

Tony called for Jarvis to send out his new and improved fighter jet to pick them up. As everyone gathered in the middle of the snowy field waiting Natasha helped Hulk calm down so Bruce could take control again. Normally the Hulk would shrink down into a confused, naked, and up right barely on his feet Bruce. This time when he shrank down Bruce collapsed into Natasha's arms, making her Yelp in surprise. 

Clint was immediately by her side, he took Bruce into his arms without a second thought. He mumbled,"No no no.....Brucie bear wake up......." 

Natasha sat on her knees looking Bruce over, concern written all over her face."Maybe six days was to much......."she whispered while running a hand gently through Bruce's curls.

With the help of Steve, Clint and him were able to carry Bruce into the fighter jet as carefully as possible. This jet had separate rooms for sleeping so they chose the closes one to set him down. The bed took up almost half the already small room but it was big enough for both men to gently lay Bruce down. 

Steve left the room hopping the best as he went to ask Tony how long it would take them to get home. Being left alone Natasha closed the door so it would be just the three of them and no one else. Clint sat next to Bruce holding his hand as he watched over the other protectively.

Natasha sat next to Bruce's head so she could run a hand through his curls as he slept. 

Taking in a shaky breath Clint kept his eyes glued to Bruce's face as he spoke,"I knew he should've rested, six days was too much....."

"It was his choice. Hulk keeping watch as we all slept saved our butts one or two times, but I see your point. We can talk about it when we get home."

Nodding in agreement Clint felt a few tears build up in the rim of his eyes as he looked up,"Nat what if this time he....he doesn't-"

"No! Don't think like that, he'll wake up just like all the other times okay." Natasha cupped Clint's face and pulled him over for a gentle kiss for reassurance.

Smiling Clint took his free hand and ran his fingertips in Natasha's hair as he pulled away. Leaning forward Clint rested their foreheads against each other as he whispered,"Thanks Nat." Turning his head he pulled Natasha into another kiss, gentle but passionate. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart, looking over they saw Bruce's eyes half open.

"Did I miss something?"Bruce asked hoarsely as he raised an eyebrow. 

With a relieved sigh Clint cupped Bruce's cheeks and kissed him passionately before Natasha shoved him slightly.

"Hey give me a turn."

Groaning Clint moved away long enough for Natasha to give Bruce a quick peck on the lips followed by a slap.

Mouthing the word 'OW!' Bruce slowly sat up rubbing his cheek, he hoarsely whispered,"What was that for?!"

With a death glare Natasha whispered,"You scared Clint half to death with your foolishness! You need to rest when it comes to long missions, we all can take turns at keeping watch, understand?" 

Nodding Bruce gulped before muttering,"Y-yeah, I understand......."

Smirking Natasha leaned over and gave Bruce a quick peck before saying,"Good, now I'm getting you a bottle of water. I'll be right back." She stood and shut the door behind her.

Raising an eyebrow Clint looked over Bruce making sure he was okay.

A little annoyed Bruce waved him off,"Hey....hey....Clint I'm okay."

"This time maybe, don't ever do that again." With that said Clint pulled Bruce into a rough kiss leaving both men breathless when they pulled apart. Wrapping his arms around Bruce's waist Clint rested his head over the others heart. 

The sound of Bruce's beating heart lulled him to sleep seconds after laying on top of him. 

A few moments later Natasha opened the door and paused before smiling. She took a seat on the bed next to the pair as she opened the water bottle. Sighing she whispered,"He was worried sick, barely slept at all after the first night." She held the bottle by Bruce's lips as she swatted his hands away,"Let me help." 

Reluctantly Bruce let her help him drink, the cool water felt great as it ran down his dry throat. 

After a few small sips she put the lid back on the bottle, she sat the bottle down before curling up next to her boys. She sat her head on Bruce's shoulder, while wrapping an arm around his neck as she closed her eyes. Whispering she held him closer,"Don't scare us like that ever again.......I can't lose you." 

Chuckling Bruce held both Clint and Natasha close,"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."


	2. The First Sign

The next mission was a two week search in the middle of the Amazon rain forest. Tony's scanners caught sight of what looked to be an alien shuttle landing somewhere in the forest. Jarvis was unable to locate exactly where it had landed, hens why Clint was whining about the heat.

"It's so humid!" Clint yelled as he chopped down a few vines in his path. Bruce sighed as he said,"You know I can get us around faster if I-."

Turning around sharply Clint yelled,"Don't you dare think about it, you passed out turning back only a few days ago. You need to rest your body as long as possible!" 

Nodding in agreement Natasha ushered for them to continue,"He's right but we have to keep moving, I can already hear Stark complaining up ahead."

Rolling his eyes Bruce followed close behind, they walked onto an open cliff side by a fast moving water fall. Steve and Tony were by a set of rocks looking down the side, they were muttering to each other. They were probably discussing how to get everyone down safely when all of a sudden a blue light flashed by Bruce's face, barely missing him.

Eyes wide Bruce looked around frantically looking for the source, another blast left the thick forest brush. It was heading straight for Clint, without a second thought Bruce pushed Clint out of the way. The blast hit him hard, making him stumble back and fall down the cliff side. The last thing he heard was Clint along with everyone else screaming his name as the world faded black. 

Running over Clint leaned against the cliff side searching for his love, with a panicked screech he yelled,"BRUCE!!!" 

Natasha ran to his side, she pulled him back, covering his mouth she shouted,"Listen!" 

Clint shut his eyes and listened closely, he could hear a faint scream come from the bottom of the cliff. Opening his eyes he saw the Hulk soaking wet and fully enraged as he landed on top of the cliff with a single jump.

Grunting the Hulk charged in front of them and started pulling the hidden aliens from the tree sides and bushes. As they landed in front of the team, they took them out. Clint made sure each one he shot down would never stand again, the same went for Natasha as she personally took them down with her own hands. 

Screaming the Hulk tossed the spaceship over everyone, it fell down the cliff and landed in the water down below. Breathing heavily the Hulk walked over to the side and screamed at the sinking ship, satisfied he wandered over to both Natasha and Clint. He took a seat on the grass as Clint ran up and hugged his huge frame, he slowly shrunk down to Bruce. 

Clint hugged Bruce tight as tears slid down his cheeks,"You dumbass, I thought I lost you..."he whispered. Receiving no response Clint loosened his grip to look the man over only to stare down at Bruce's stomach. 

There was a massive bruise with a long thin cut running over Bruce's stomach down to his right hip bone. Normally when the Hulk got shot not even a scratch could be seen, but Bruce was the one that took the shot for him. Why didn't it healed when he turned?!

Natasha ran over after making sure the last alien was dead, she gasped loudly when she saw the wound. The sight made her unusually sick, looking up she shouted at both Steve and Tony,"Get help!!"

Steve ran over to check out the situation as Tony called for his jet, Steve had to pry Bruce out of Clint's arms.

Laying Bruce on the ground Steve checked him over, he ripped off part of his uniform and pressured it on the wound. The blood soaked into the fabric within second as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile Natasha had to hold Clint back as he screamed and thrashed around in her arms. She pulled him over and held his head to her chest, muffling his screams. While she watches in horror as the man they loved in front of them bleed out. There was no little twitch, no sudden scream of agony, not even a chest movement, there was nothing. No sign at all that Bruce was even still alive as he lay motionless in front of them.

A tear rolled down her right cheek as the sound of Clint's screams and Steve's shouts of concern fell on deaf ears. Her grip tightened around Clint's shaking frame as she watched Steve take Bruce into his arms, he turned around running to the fighter jet. Without saying a word she stood up holding onto Clint for dear life as she took a step forward, then another, and another. 

Everything moved slow around her as she stepped into the jet, the medical team slowly ran past her as she took herself and Clint into one of the empty bedrooms. Slamming the door behind her she laid the both of them down onto the bed as she silently cried alongside him. 

Natasha rubbed soothing circles up and down Clint's back as they lay facing each other. She started to hum a soft melody, with her eyes closed.

Looking up Clint ran a hand through her hair as they comforted each other. They laid there crying in each other's arms for what seemed like decades, before a soft knock came from behind the door.


	3. This is a first

Taking a slow deep breath Natasha sat up, Clint tugged at her arm as she went to stand. Resting a hand over his she stayed where she sat,"Come in,"she whispered looking down.

Steve opened the door then shut it quietly behind him before he leaned against it. Looking down he stared at the metal floor as he whispered,"He lost a lot of blood."

Looking up she could see a good amount of blood covering and staining Steve's red, white, and blue uniform. Clearing her throat she asked,"H-how is he?"

Sighing Steve muttered,"I-I......I don't know. The medics say he should be fine but he'll be out of commotion for a while." Gulping Steve shut his eyes as he whispered,"How is this possible?"

Shaking her head Natasha sighed,"I don't know....this is a first."

Clint curled into himself as he muttered,"Maybe being the hulk takes a real toll on him. We all know he likes to keep things this important to himself.........."Sniffing he shut his eyes tight.

Nodding Steve agreed silently as he opened the door to leave, Natasha grabbed his arm catching his attention. Knowing what she was going to say he smiled softly."Don't worry, I'll personally make sure you both have a bed to share in his room when we get back." 

She gave a small squeeze in thanks before letting go so he could leave. Steve quietly shut the door just like he did before, this time leaving them alone. The room grew unbearably thick with silence, Clint tugged at her arm again. She moved back over and took Clint into her arms as he wrapped an arm around her waist. They held each other the rest of the flight. 

A few hours later they were back in New York, as soon as they landed Bruce was escorted to Tony's personal medical floor. The finest doctors that he trusted were waiting in the operating room already ready to go. Bruce spent a solid three hours in the operating room. 

Both Clint and Natasha sat in his recovery room waiting the entire time. They held hands each squeezing the others ever once in a while for reassurance. When the door opened they both jumped at the sight of how pale Bruce was, his eye had dark bags underneath them as he lay there. He looked as if he hadn't slept in months.


End file.
